Fragile
by HandcuffsxBugspray
Summary: Yuri and Halley must share the same bed, but Yuri can't sleep his fusions are keeping him up. What do they want and how can Halley hear them. Horrible summary awesome fic. Graphic not for the people who don't like male/male interaction.


Okay I don't see very much of this couple and I love it so much so I decided to make this.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**None of these character belong to me they belong to MIDWAY I only own the idea.**

* * *

><p>It was happening again.<p>

Yuri couldn't help it, he needed it. The boy that layed next to him sleeping calmly not knowing that he wanted him , his lips, his body under his whimpering like a small puppy. Yuri ran his hand over his face claming his thoughts but they returned ten fold but even more perverted all because of his fusions that had heard his mind blurt out the most secretive of most thoughts. The fusions snickered liking the idea of the boy under him shaking, moaning out Yuri's name, eyes watered and breath hiched. Yuri's face burnt.

"Shut the hell up I will never do that to him." Yuri gritted through his teeth, his pants began to tighten. _Fuck not this thing too!_

Halley figdeted in his sleep well he really wasn't really asleep he heard Yuri talking to his fusions again. He didn't know how but he could hear what the fusions were saying they had been talking about a boy telling Yuri to mount him to take him Halley his whole body become hot. He listened to the voices again they began to wisper and snicker talking about the boy once more about how Yuri should let the boy ride him or letting the boy touch him lower and lower. Halley began too harden at the thought of Yuri sweating heated flesh ramming himself shook his head he figded again enough to hit Yuri in the side.

"Ow damnit Halley why did ya hit me?" Halley didn't look at him.

"I-I'm sorry I had a bad dream a-and hit you in my sleep." His face redened when Yuri bent over more to look at him, Halley covered his face with a pillow.

"Hey look at me." Yuri said smirking.

"No!"

"Why not?" Yuri put his hand closer to Halley.

"Just go back to bed I'm fine." Yuri moved his hand over grabing the orphan by the chin pulling it to see the boy suprised to see the boy's face was fulshed to his ears he looked up at him.

"Yuri." Halley's voice was a ragged whisper Yuri couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Yuri wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Who was the boy that your fusions were talking about." Yuri looked at him _Shit he heard it too? _Yuri was quiet for few moments.

"Yuri?" Halley thought Yuri had fallen asleep but he knew that he would be snoring like a hog if he was. The harmonixer wrapped both arms around the boy.

"You." Halley felt all his heat go south.

"R-Really."

Halley looked up at Yuri their brethe heavy, Yuri cut the space between them locking lips, Halley moaned into the kiss as Yuri brang his tounge into the mix tasting the broke the kiss.

"Sorry." Yuri panted.

"I-It's fine." Halley breathed.

Yuri moved his hand down Halley's body rubbing the bulge in his pants slightly.

"Ah!" Halley shuddered under Yuri's touch. Yuri pulled the straps from Halley's shoulders while pulling up his shirt running his hand up the boy's chest.

"Y-Yuri please." Yuri released his hands from the boy. Halley sat up a little and looked at Yuri his eyes filled with lust.

"If you didn't want to do this ya coulda said something." Halley shook his head grabing the harmonixer's hand and placing it apon his chest. Yuri felt beneath Halley's ribcage his heart hammered against it, Yuri leaned forward kissing the boy again pushing him against the bed running his hand up Halley's shirt again rubbing one of his nipples.

"Uh!." Halley grabbed at Yuri's shirt wanting it gone as well as his own and Yuri would agree. Yuri pulled up the orphan's shirt then his own, Halley looked in amazment at the raw muscle above him sliding his hands across the flesh.

"Do ya like it?" Yuri smirked to his ears when Halley nodded.

Yuri bent his head down kissing the nape of Halley's neck licking down to his collar bone and futher to his nipple licking it then do the same to the other one.

"Mmph." Halley covered his mouth holding in the moan till it was taken away by Yuri.

"I wanna hear your voice, it's beautiful." Halley went scarlet.

"Don't say s-stuff like that." Halley grabbed another pillow.

"Why?"

"It's embarresing." Yuri smirked pushing the pillow up, locking lips with the boy benithe him pushing his hand down the boy's stomach to his severly tight pants unsnapping them and pulling them down. Halley found Yuri's belt trying his best to unbuckle it and succeding then unbuttoning his pants while Yuri pulled them down.

"Now that those are gone time for the prize." Yuri licked his lips looking at the boy's underwear placing his hand on top of the bulge rubbig it lightly.

"Ah! Yuri s-stop j-just do it already." Halley heaved pushing Yuri's head closer to his waist.

Yuri nodded pulling the boy's boxers down looking at it amazed it was the perfect size and shape. Yuri bent down taking Halley's member into his mouth, Halley gasped watching Yuri bob his head. He grasped the brown locks below him making Yuri suck faster.

"Yuri ah I'm gonna gonna.." Halley cutoff by a moan cumming into Yuri's mouth.

"That was fast." Yuri licked his lips.

"Shut up! I'm sorry that I'm a virgin." Halley then covered his mouth he thought he had just said the word that would make Yuri leave him.

"You are a virgin?" Halley noddeed Yuri saw tears brim the boys green orbs.

"Hey don't cry it's fine."Halley shut his eyes tightly "Look at me." Halley shook his head furiously.

"N-No! I don't want to." Yuri kissed the boy again wrapping his tounge around the boy's, letting go he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Halley." The orphans whole body felt limp.

Halley opened his eyes to a fully naked Yuri and and he shut them once again then opened them when he heard a sucking noise. Yuri sucked three fingers lathering them evenly with his tounge.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing you." Yuri rubbed Halley's entrance "For the bigger picture." Yuri smirked to his pushed the first digit into Halley's tight hole.

"Ah! it it hurts." Halley grabbed the sheets knuckles begining to whiten.

"Yeah I know just bear it for a little bit more." Yuri pushed the second digit pushing in harder then scissoring. The harmonixers fingers pushed against Halley's prostate.

"AH! Yuri do that again!" Halley's face burnt scarlet again. Yuri pushed the third and final finger inside. He removed the fingers Halley felt an absence of pressure, till he felt the tip of Yuri's large member press his entrance inching inside slowly.

"Ah uh! Yuri ah!" Halley bucked his hips forward.

"Hey, hey calm down you need to get used to it." Yuri grabbed the boy's hips keeping them still inching deeper again. Yuri stopped as Halley adjusted to the large entity deep within him.

"Yuri please..." Halley's voice a low hiched moan. Yuri pulled out almost to the tip then ramming inside hard.

"AH! Y-Yuri faster." Yuri obliged moving faster pushing deeper into the boy hitting his prostate hard, Halley's scream was covered by Yuri's wanting mouth their tounges wrapped around each other as Yuri pounded faster and faster smacking against Halley's sweet spot again and again.

"Yuri! I'm gonna ah!"

"Me...to." Yuri bit down on the boy's heated flesh licking it as well leaving a bruise.

"Yuri!"

"Hall-ey." Both moaned each others name Halley cumming onto their stomachs and Yuri deep inside Halley, collapsing onto the bed. Yuri pulled the boy close their hearts beating together, they heard Yuri's fusions snicker telling them what an excellent job they had done. Yuri mentally flipped them off then tuned to Halley his face covered in sweat, flushed to his ears, very kissable Yuri thought and doing so, He broke the kiss.

" I love you Halley." Yuri blurted Halley looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too Yuri." Halley kissed Yuri's cheek before falling asleep in his arms.

Nether of them noticed the people spying on them in the other room.

"Wow oh wow e wow." Margrette said covering her mouth a streak of rose on her face.

"I know what you mean." Keith replayed small blush on his face. Margrette looked at him finger pointed.

"Alice nor Chris are told about this." Keith nodded looking at the new couple.

"I wonder if Alice heard they were pretty loud." Margrette shook her head.

"You don't know that girl sleeps like a log not even an earthquake could wake her up." The two of them laughed heading back to bed happily.

* * *

><p>Review but no bashing please<p> 


End file.
